Tenshi Ken
Técnicas de Canalización de Chakra Agua *???, ??? (Eje de Agua),(con la espada) (ataque) el ataque consiste en correr a gran velocidad con la espada en posición horizontal dirigiéndose al enemigo, dando la impresión de que la espada es una lanza que va a perforar al enemigo. Seguidamente se crea un vórtice de agua y moldea la espada con una capa de agua, esto se realiza con el proposito de dar un mayor poder al ataque. *???,??? (Balance de la Lluvia) (ofensa-defensa espada) (ataque), Emi procede a mover a Tenshi Ken cambiándola de mano y balanceándola repetidamente, al mismo tiempo que realiza esto transfiere una porción de chakra a su espada la cual empieza a recolectar el agua del ambiente. Se divisa al rededor de Emi varias gotas de agua que van a la par con el movimiento de la espada, estas gotas son manejables por su usuaria siendo capaz de convertirlas en lanzas de agua para el ataque o en una fina barrera al rededor de ella para la defensa. *???,??? (Reflejo de la Lluvia) (espada) (ataque) Para realizar esta técnica que es de Tenshi Ken sin ningún tipo de chakra, su usuaria debe usar primero un "Muro de Agua", generando varias columnas de agua donde su Emi se reflejaría, confundiendo y haciendo que su contrincante ataque aquellos reflejos y luego procede atacar a su enemigo por detrás. *??,???(Tornado del Dragón de Agua): Al utilizar este ataque un aura de dragón aparece a su alrededor, canalizando su chakra en su espada una gran cantidad de agua se acumula dando forma al dragón proyectado por su aura. Cuando Emi lo desee mueve su espada en posición de ataque y acto seguido el dragón procede a atacar al enemigo, así puede manipular libremente al dragón provocando también que muerda a su contrincante, dichas mordidas son cortes generados por Tenshi ken. Fuego “Flecha de Fuego ” (Hono no Ya): Éste es el hechizo mas utilizado por Hikaru. Aunque el nombre sugiere que tome la forma de una flecha, en realidad se representa como una gran llama que enbuelve y destruye al enemigo. En el manga y el OVA no es asi, en el manga adquiere forma de meteoros mientras que en el OVA primero es una llamarada y luego se divide en varias llamaradas que atraviesan al enemigo como si fueran balas. “Rayos Rojos” (Akai Inakuma): Éste es el segundo hechizo de ataque de Hikaru, se supone que este es el ataque que tiene mayor alcance. Sin embargo, es el que menos usa. Con este hechizo, Hikaru recolecta la energía de un relámpago que toma la forma de esgeras de color rubí. Cada esfera de esta magia puede hacer una gran cantidad de daño. Hikaru utiliza este hechizo solo una vez en la segunda temporada. * http://shakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Tenpa_J%C5%8Dsai * Wings of Crimson (紅蓮の双翼 Guren no Souyoku?): A pair of fiery wings appear on her back, allowing flight. At first, Shana is not able to use this spell without Yuji in range. Later on, she manages to use Guren no Souyoku when she fought in later battles even against Yuji. These wings were fast enough to evade Hecate's powerful Aster spell. Great Blade of Crimson (紅蓮の大太刀 Guren no Oodachi?): It coats Shana's sword with a flame which she can use to hurl at enemies from a distance, whether as a wave of fire or fireballs. She is also capable of creating fiery constructs to do her bidding. Additionally, she has learned to summon the spirit of Tenmoku Ikko, the entity that resides within Nietono no Shana when she was held as a captive in Seireiden. Seimei Kikan *'Onda de Choque' (??,??): Es un golpe de gran alcance usado por Emi, al usar esta técnica en su brazo se genera ligeras ráfagas las cuales producen ondas y a medida que aumenta la fuerza del impacto son más visibles, enviando a volar a gran distancia al oponente o destruyendo gran parte del cuerpo de quien reciba el impacto. Estas ondas son maleables prendiéndose usar en forma de punzón (mediante el uso de los dedos). Cada onda de choque puede llegar a romper con facilidad una barrera. **'Punzón Demonio:' Esta técnica es derivada de la Onda de Choque, con un simple movimiento de los dedos tiene la fuerza física necesaria para enviar al adversario volando a gran distancia, incluso tiene el poder de hacerlo chocar y traspasar varios obstáculos. *'Rotación de Manos:' En esta técnica utilizando las manos y puños, realiza múltiples ataques sobre un objetivo causándole un gran daño. A medida que aumenta la velocidad del ataque se ve como si Emi tuviera manos adicionales, cualquier cosa atrapada en sus manos durante ese momento es aniquilada inmediatamente. *'Martillo Refinado': Consiste en acumular una gran cantidad de fuerza y chakra en los puños de las manos, dando una serie de golpes rápidos al objetivo pulverizando la zona y dejando como rastro un gran cráter en el lugar del ataque.